Zoo on You
' Zoo on You' is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Bongo gets locked in a zoo. Roles Starring *Bongo Featuring *Lumpy *Buck and Chuck *Jerky *Squabbles Appearances *Herman *Pan *Mouser *Other animals Plot Visitors mingle around to zoo as Lumpy arrives for work. Buck and Chuck are seen just outside the zoo eating bags of popcorn, with Herman taking some off the ground. Chuck spills much of his popcorn as they head into the entrance. Attracted to the scattered food, Bongo emerges from the nearby forest and gobbles down. He gets lead to the entrance of the zoo, only to become horrified seeing the animals imprisoned in squalid conditions. Suddenly, he is hit by a tranquilizer dart. Moments later, Bongo wakes up to discover himself in a cage that Lumpy locks him in. Bongo goes wild and starts banging on the cage bars. Buck and Chuck pass by and assume he is hungry, so Chuck throws in a hot dog. Bongo gets calm and satisfied with the hot dog and gobbles it up. He begs for more food and the beavers feed him the rest of their popcorn. However, Lumpy sees this and shows a "Don't feed the animals!" sign before sending Buck and Chuck away. Lumpy pours a bucket of slop in the cage and Bongo loses his appetite. Bongo takes a nap on a rock and falls asleep. But it isn't long before he is rudely awaken by a stick, poked at him by Jerky. Bongo gets angered and tries to grab the pig, but fails due to the cage, so Jerky continuously taunts him until Squabbles bumps into him and makes him spill his drink. Jerky pushes Squabbles and then marches off for another drink. Squabbles curiously looks at Bongo (unaware of his rage) and reaches in the cage to pat him. Unfortunately, Bongo pulls Squabbles in and tears him apart. Lumpy spots the carnage and runs to his station to alert the other zoo visitors. Instead of pushing the siren button, he hits a switch that releases Bongo from his cage. The baboon runs out for freedom and dances, until seeing Jerky at the snack bar. Bongo impales his eye with a straw, then pushes him into a deep fryer and strips a piece of flesh/bacon off his belly. Back in the station, Lumpy tries to look for the right button, until Bongo barges in and releases the other animals. Cages all over the zoo open up and animals begin stampeding all over the zoo. Bongo leads them to the exit, but Lumpy jumps in front of them with a net, threatening to send them back in. Easily outnumbering Lumpy, Bongo and the animals trample over him as they rush out of the zoo. Once outside, Bongo waves goodbye as his animal friends go into the forest. Getting hungry again, Bongo decides to go for dinner. At home, Buck and Chuck hang pictures they snapped at the zoo. The doorbell rings and Buck answers to find Bongo begging for more food. Moral "Life's a jungle, so watch out for predators." Deaths #Squabbles is torn to pieces by Bongo. #Jerky is fried to death. #Lumpy is trampled by animals. Trivia *The moral was going to be "Don't bite the hand that feeds you!", which was already used in From A to Zoo. *Pan is briefly seen looking at a panda (maybe a reference to Total Panda-monia). Mouser also appears for a short moment looking at a sign with his head shape on it. *Moments before Squabbles' death, Bongo moons Jerky as he walks off. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 33 Episodes